


Restaurant Etiquette

by BeyondDelusional



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon go out to dinner with some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant Etiquette

Sharon and Brenda were out to dinner with Gavin and Dr. Morales.

While everyone else was distracted by the food arriving Sharon leaned in and whispered into Brenda's ear.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" She husked as her hand wandered up Brenda’s dress.

Brenda just whimpered and scooted closer to Sharon; who had a predatory smile on her face that faded as she faced the rest of the table.

Sharon’s fingers found the edge of Brenda's panties and began to slowly rub them. Brenda bit her lip and balled her hand into a fist. If she didn't want Sharon so bad she would've stopped her but Sharon knew her body so well and part of her wanted to see just how far Sharon would go.

Sharon was talking like nothing was happening and Brenda smiled every now and then but she was afraid if she opened her mouth a moan would slip out. Sharon was rubbing right against her clit and she was adding more pressure. Brenda exhaled loudly through her nose and closed her eyes. The guys all stared at her.

“Sorry gentlemen, I just need to go to the ladies room.” Brenda said as Sharon removed her hand and watched Brenda leave.

Gavin made sure Brenda was gone before he spoke.

“You dirty little slut! You were fingering her at the table!” He whispered.

“What?!?!” Morales exclaimed.

“Oh I was just teasing her! I wasn't going to let her finish.” Sharon said as if that made it better.

Gavin rolled his eyes; this was so typical Sharon and Brenda.

  
“Actually I should go check on her.” Sharon said while trying to hide a smirk on her face.

Sharon made her way to the bathroom and checked under the stalls until she found Brenda's shoes. Brenda must've seen Sharon standing outside the door because Brenda quickly opened the door pulled Sharon in then locked it.

Brenda yanked her own dress up to her waist and Sharon pushed her against the door with a thud. They were alone for now so they would have to make this quick.

"Baby you've got me so wet." Brenda husked against Sharon's ear as Sharon's fingers found their way inside of Brenda's panties.

"Jesus Christ Brenda. You feel so good." Sharon panted hotly into her ear.

"I need to you fuck me baby." Brenda said in a desperate tone that Sharon loved to hear.

Sharon roughly pushed three fingers into Brenda's soaking wet core. Brenda let out a low grunt at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck. Sharon pumped her fingers in and out of Brenda, reveling in the wet sounds she made. Brenda's legs were trembling and Sharon wanted nothing more than to get down on her knees and suck aggressively on Brenda's clit. But she was not about to kneel down in a public restroom.

“Oh…fuck…my….fuckin’…god…YES!”

Sharon bit down on Brenda’s ear as she continued to spew out nonsense words. Sharon loved how she was able to turn the fast talking Deputy Chief into sounding like a babbling fool with just her fingers.

“Oh baby, I’m so…close.” Brenda was riding Sharon’s hand hard trying to get everything she could from the other woman.

Sharon rubbed tight circles above Brenda’s clit and she felt Brenda tighten around her fingers.

Brenda bit down hard on Sharon where her neck met her shoulder to muffle the sound of her orgasm hitting her like a tsunami. Sharon hissed but kept her fingers moving, fucking Brenda all the way through her orgasm.

When Sharon was sure Brenda had taken all she could handle she withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean one by one. Brenda just stood there too blissed out to do anything but watch the erotic act.

“Mmm, you always taste so good honey.” Sharon said as she moved to kiss Brenda.

Brenda deepened the kiss immediately and nibbled gently on Sharon’s bottom lip before they broke apart.

“How ‘bout we get our food to go? I don’t think I can make it through an entire meal without repayin’ you for that.” Brenda’s accent was getting thicker and they both knew that meant she was getting more aroused.


End file.
